It Won't Rain all the Time
by Empress Earth
Summary: Goku is morning over the death of his beloved Chi Chi. Can anyone get him out of his depressed state? May be some lemony-ness in later chapters.
1. Default Chapter

Hello kiddies, here is my first pathetic attempt at a _Dragon Ball Z_ story. Yes, I do have the gull to insert my very own character in it, too. Don't hate me pleads in the classic begging knee position for it.

A warning for all the Chi Chi lovers out there: She's non-existent in this fiction. That means that she's dead laughs evil laugh. I never really cared for her nagging ways, anyway. I know I'm going to get some flames for it, so bring it on J .

On a brighter note: thanks to all the people who are reading this. Feel free to e-mail me and review. Based on reviews, I will decide whether or not to continue on. You be the judge and jury. 

DISCLAIMER: Gee, I wish I owned _Dragon Ball Z_, but, sadly, I don't. I would be a millionaire if I did, but I am poor. Therefore, please don't sue me. I'm merely borrowing the characters for a non-profit purpose. Sniff, sniff don't leave me with out a home.

Now on to the story.

**It Won't Rain All the Time**

Prologue

By: Empress Earth

Goku could remember the day as if it were yesterday. The gray over cast threatened to open up and cry all of its frustrations away. The growling thunder signaled that the on coming storm was getting nearer. Much was like Goku—getting nearer to shedding long awaited tears. Trying to be strong for his children was next to impossible.

The cherry wood casket was being slowly lowered into its final resting-place. Goku quickly caught the loud sob that has been threatening to rise out of his throat, but he finally let his silent tears shed. He would never hear his Chi Chi nag him about fighting all the time. Never hear her fuss at Gohan to finish his homework. Never taste her sweet lips or her good cooking.

As the casket was lowered, and the dirt was being put in place, a loud bang of thunder screamed out, and the clouds opened their bellies for all of its contents to be poured out. Goku and his two sons stood there trying to let the rain beat the grief out of them, but to no avail. The crowd slowly left to let the family have some last minute time alone with their loved one.

It was one year from that painful day, and Goku was still in grieving. He had neither the will nor the strength to fight anymore. Dark circles were clearly seen under his eyes, and his unkempt hair was more unkempt than usual. He slumped when he walked, and there was no innocence to his voice. That died when Chi Chi died.

Gohan and Goten tried to help their father through his depression, but Goku paid no attention to their attempts. They would try to get their father to spar with them, to raise his spirits with his one true passion: fighting. Goku would just wave his children away telling them he was not in the mood. Not knowing what to do, they talked to all of Goku's close friends and tried their suggestions, but nothing would pull Goku out of his slump.

They finally went to Master Roshi with their frustrating delima. Roshi had a knowing smile on his face and told the boys that he knew just what to do. Leaving them with that, he picked up the phone and began dialing….

Well, I know it is kind of short, but it is only the prologue. I hope it will get better after this, cause I'm kind of pulling this all out of my butt. 

Thanks again graciously bows for reading my fiction. Let me know what you think, and review. While you are at it, e-mail me, too. I will try to answer all of your e-mails. My address is: _empress_earth@sailormoon.com_. Thank you. By the way, flames are welcome. 


	2. Chapter 1

Hello once again bows just missing the bombard of rotten vegetable being thrown at head! I hope you liked the first chapter of my story rotten fruit are thrown into the mix. Okay! Okay! I give! I give! Sorry Chi Chi lovers, I didn't mean to kill of Chi Chi in my fiction. It just happened that way sniffs. Why me?

Disclaimer: I don't own **_Dragon ball Z_**, but if I did, I would ravage Goku's body. Boy is he sexy, or what. Ahem Sorry, back to the point I have no money, so no sue me, please. I have a child to support.

Now presenting chapter 1 of:

**__**

It Won't Rain all the Time

@~~~~@~~~~@~~~~@~~~~@~~~~@~~~~@~~~~@~~~~

Training was next to nothing for me today. Having trained since the day I was born, it never took a toll on my limber and slightly muscular body. Since I was so trained on many types of fighting style, I now train my mind with the art of meditation. Meditating made all forms of pain numb as an anesthesia did. It also helped me become one with myself and be able to predict my opponent's next move. With more practice with the art of meditation, I will be virtually unstoppable. 

I narrowed my violet eyes sensing something in the air. I got a premonition that someone I cared about deeply was in trouble. Frustrated by not being able to sense who was in trouble, I threw my arms up in a fit. I can't stand by when the ones I love are in distress. I must find out who it is, I must. I narrowed by eyes again and pushed my psychic ability to it's max, but got nothing. I slumped to the floor out of pure exhaustion and despair. My head hung low with defeat.

I wasn't about to give up with out a fight. I pressed my psychic abilities to the limit, once again. Nothing, I've got nothing. Realizing I don't exercise my abilities enough, I tried once more. The room began to get bright, and the room began to spin. Realizing I was beginning to lose my balance, I reached, in vain, for something, anything, to steady me. Not finding anything, I felt myself fall….

The ringing of my phone pulled me out of my unconscious state. I looked at my watch and realized that I was out could for about an hour. I shook the haziness out of my head and grabbed, weakly, for the phone.

"H-hello," I forced out with a croak. I then cleared my throat.

"Hey, this is your grand-father. You need to get here quick," the voice on the other line said in urgency. "It's about Goku."

"Goku!" I gasped. That explained the weird feeling I had. Something serious has happened to my dear friend. "Is he alright?"

"Goku is fading from us slowly. He has no will to eat much. He sleeps all the time. He never trains anymore. It is like he has no will to live. I've tried everything to get him out of his depressed state, but nothing has worked," the old man explained.

"How did all of this happened?" I cried. "The Goku I knew was so care-free, so innocent. You must have him mixed up with someone else." This just wasn't like him. He loved to train; it was his passion. All the days we trained together, he had never once passed up an offer to spar with me. Yes, grandfather must have him mixed up with someone else, that is it. That must be it.

"Chi Chi, his wife, had died," my grandfather explained. "It happened about a year ago, and he took it pretty hard. I gave him time to grieve, but he hasn't gotten better. If he takes the path he is on, he will surely follow his dear wife."

So, he married Chi Chi. He actually went through with it. A raven hair beauty tamed the wild, naïve Goku. I wonder if they bore children together. What would they look like? Are they fighters like their dad? I've spent so many years not contacting my friend. I was busy training. All these unanswered questions were running through my head. 

"Why am I the last to know about these things?" I asked my grandfather. "One of the best friends that anyone can have, and I know nothing about his life. It's my own fault, though, for not keeping up with anyone, for running out on my troubles.

"I will come as you wish, Grandfather. In fact, I think I am going to sell this old heap that is not even worthy of calling itself a house and move in with you. I don't want to neglect my friends anymore than I did already."

@~~~~@~~~~@~~~~@~~~~@~~~~@~~~~@~~~~@~~~~

Well that's it for chapter one. It's a bit longer than the prologue, but not by much. Hope you all like it.

Once again, I want to apologize to all you Chi Chi lovers. I'm not trying to bash her. Death is a fact of life that all people must deal with sometime in their life.

Thank you for reading my fiction, and I hope you enjoy it. Please review and let me know what you think. Better yet, e-mail me at Empress_Earth@sailormoon.com. Thanks, once again, and flames are welcomed. Based on your reviews and e-mails, I will decide whether or not to continue this story.

Buh-bye


End file.
